Under Pressure Now
by Queen2
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a night time encounter, but there is more then their appears to be. Please review and spread the love and i in turn shall review your lovely stories. C'mon, Aragorn and Legolas!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: A very short ficlet about the night before Aragon's wedding to Arwen. Not exactly staying in tune with the book and or movie but I just felt like writing it. Very mild slash, but please do read.  
  
Under Pressure By Me.  
  
Aragorn shivered slightly as Legolas' arms slide around him. His nose was inches from his own and he could feel the solid touch of his torso against him.  
  
"Ok, you alright"? Asked Legolas, his voice was calm and serene in the soft nighttime air.  
  
"Ye-eah" stammered Aragorn, truth was he'd never done this before, his heart was in his stomach, joined by the butterflies and the endearing stammer to his voice was not a show.  
  
"Ok, remember though, you asked for it, now, move with me"  
  
Aragorn unconsciously held onto Legolas' hand more tightly.  
  
"Relax, its a lot easier if you relax" sniggered the amused elf.  
  
Aragorn managed a shuddery sigh of consent.  
  
"Now relax, look up at me, eyes always on me, smile and move, sway your hips" came the calm but commanding voice of Legolas.  
  
Aragorn who for all his height still had to raise his eyes to meet the blonde beauties gaze nodded dumbly and looked up grimly.  
  
"Stop stop! You're looking at me like its torture! This is meant to be bliss its like floating in heaven, now look at me with love in your eyes" ordered Legolas.  
  
Aragorn exhaled heavily and broke away from the loose but firm embrace of Legolas.  
  
"Its alit harder for me then it is for you!" he moaned throughing up his hands in despair.  
  
Legolas stood regarding him cynically "May I remind you that you are the one who asked me to assist you. . .in this" he said a perfect eyebrow raised amused at the once rangers desperate look.  
  
"And no one appreciates it more then me! I just. . . its hard for me, it's the first time, I want it to be perfect" Aragorn sighed "Ok, lets try again.  
  
Legolas threw his eyes to the skies and smiled amiably "Ok, arm around my waist". Aragorn slide his arm around the slender body uncertainly and let his hand be clasped by a strange hand and be brought into position.  
  
"Remember, look at me"  
  
Aragorn nodded again dumble, the bolt of electricity that had shot up his hand before now made his body tremble.  
  
Legolas paused for a second "Aragorn. . .it will give a bad impression if you begin to tremble before you even begin".  
  
Aragorn winced and flushed "Yeah, I know, uh. . .lets keep going"  
  
"Look in my eyes"  
  
Aragorn looked up and was met by unblinking blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Good"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Pull me closer"  
  
Aragorn hesitated only a second before gently and unsteadily pulling the blonde figure in front of him closer to his body.  
  
"That's it, keep looking at me, good, now move your hips, sway"  
  
Aragorn swallowed and gently began to sway his hips his arm around the elves back leading him gently holding him close.  
  
A smile broke out on Legolas' face "that's it! Good!"  
  
Aragorn let out a horse laugh as he continues the soft movement holding Legolas strong body to him all the time.  
  
Grinning Legolas pulled away "Ok, you've got the basics, now we'll do more movement it's more intimate you think you're ready?"  
  
Aragorn looked at him "I'll have to be".  
  
"Good, now come on take me in your arms"  
  
Aragorn had to hide a smile at the request but reached out and drew the sublime figure of Legolas to him, his hand slide around his back still unsteady, still uncertain but content to be there. His hand slipped into Legolas' and intertwined the fingers.  
  
A small shuddering sigh escaped Legolas' lips as he was guided over to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn flustered looked away.  
  
"Now move"  
  
Slowly his arms around the blonde elf, whose arms in turn were placed gently around his back and shoulders, Aragorn began to move, holding Legolas tight he looked into his eyes and moved his hips in the rhythm he had been taught.  
  
"That's good, keep going now take me around, keep looking at me"  
  
Aragorn fixed his gaze on those blue eyes like crystals and felt the pounding in his heart once again.  
  
Slowly, his hand burning where it touched Legolas' body, his head swirling he guided Legolas in a small circle not an inch between them.  
  
Every so often unsure of himself he looked down or around to assure himself and on looking back up was meet with the fixed blue gaze of the Elvin prince, the gaze that penetrated him, unwavering in its stare.  
  
"You're staring"  
  
Legolas blinked and smiled " Am sorry. . . I got lost in your-careful you nearly went wrong there"  
  
Aragorn felt that pounding again in his heart, in his chest, his hand that was clasped in Legolas' burned and sent jolts into his body.  
  
"Let it go freely, like that good, hold me tighter, you love me remember, lead me"  
  
Aragorn breath was now coming in short quite gasps as he moved freely as instructed. Looking at Legolas he noticed the slight crease in his brow the small tremble in his lower lip.  
  
"Now who's trembling"?  
  
Legolas laughed but averted his gaze.  
  
"Step step step, hold me tighter, look at me, step step step, turn, move your hips"  
  
Aragorn followed the instructions but found himself thinking of the smooth strong masculine body that now was in his arms. He felt the heat on the back of his neck and at the tip of his fingertips.  
  
"Your doing brilliantly" Smiled Legolas, his voice was tinged with something though, something Aragorn couldn't place.  
  
"Am terrified"  
  
"You have no reason to be, you'll be ready before the night is done and Arwen shall have her King in shinning armour to woo and dance with her"  
  
Aragorn felt himself freeze inwardly; it came down on his like rocks he heard the strain in Legolas' voice.  
  
"Legolas. . . that's not the reason am terrified"  
  
Silence, only the steady movement of their bodies moving together in the dance that Aragorn would have to dance with Arwen tomorrow morning at their wedding.  
  
"You don't know why your terrified King of Gondor" was the terse reply.  
  
"I do" insisted Aragorn firmly, his eyes closed, he couldn't bring himself to look at the elf in front of him, who's eyes had touched him so much.  
  
"Push down on me"  
  
Aragorn near the point of grabbing Legolas and shaking him followed the order and guided Legolas slowly in the dance of love. The dance Arwen had so ardently desired for he wedding day.  
  
"Remember you're in charge, you're leading, look at me Aragorn"  
  
Aragorn tightened his grip on the strong arms around him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What can I do Legolas? What can I do but look at you?"  
  
Legolas' eyes shimmered, his lips were pursed together tightly as if he was afraid of what he might say, "You don't know what you're saying Aragorn" he breathed finally.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Legolas licked his lips furiously, his eyes looking more and more agitated.  
  
"Aragorn please, stop. . . I can't. . ."  
  
"Can't what Legolas?"  
  
"Aragorn. . . "  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Your wedding is tomorrow, you can't do this to Arwen, to me or to yourself"  
  
Aragorn drew in a shuddering breath and looked away desperately, it was too late now, no turning back.  
  
"Aragorn. . . " "What"  
  
"Look at me"  
  
Aragorn turned and looked at him for the millionth time, but he never was sorry for it. The crystal eyes, the fair angelic face only looked back at him with love, and maybe a bit of pity.  
  
And suddenly before he could even comprehend it those soft pink lips touched his, just brushed his, a butterfly kiss and then it was gone.  
  
Aragorn stood still, his mouth slightly parted his eyes half closed.  
  
"Do you know why you're terrified King of Gondor?" asked the blonde vision in front of him.  
  
"Perhaps" whispered Aragorn, slowly raising his hand to gently touch the spot where Legolas had so softly kissed him.  
  
Smiling Legolas turned and walked away silently leaving the lone ranger, soon to be king in his wake.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps".  
  
That's is all! Thank you for your time and reviews! 


	2. Under Pressure Now: I Want It All

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Just my own idea.  
  
A/N: I have. . . for better or for worse decided to add to this. There not really like chapters or a story though, more like more sections being added onto it. . . yeah. Lol, am not sure if you get that but yeah.  
  
Under Pressure Now: I want it all.  
  
Prologue: It is only a few hours after The Dance between Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn is full of emotion and riddled with anxiety. Legolas is in a similar mood, but unlike Aragorn longs to be left alone as he does not wish to ruin Aragorn and Arwens wedding. However Aragorn cannot stay away. He is only a man who longs to break free.  
  
--  
  
Legolas sat staring at the shadowed figure standing before him. Aragorn had approached him as Legolas lay in troubled thought, tired but wide-awake.  
  
"Aragorn go away, now" he said sharply, the tremble in his voice betraying his true feelings. The wretched man looked divine in the half moonlight, long hair blowing softly in the light breeze strong body tensed at Legolas' harsh voice.  
  
"No Legolas, I will not let you brush me away" he replied softly leaning over the distressed elf.  
  
Legolas watched him blue eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Aragorn, I warn you, I will not let you do this!" he protested loudly, jerking back as he felt the soon-to-be-kings solid body brush his lower abdomen. A shiver of sensation shot down his body to his groin making him shiver, his eyes half closed in silent anguish.  
  
"Hush Legolas, I would only ever be gentle with you" whispered the gravely voice of Aragorn, a strong calloused hand reached out and stroked Legolas face softly " My fair prince".  
  
Again Legolas jerked back furiously, his body screaming with unfulfilled desires. Only to find himself pinned under the ranger who had come to torment him. Aragorn straddled the terrified figure of Legolas and smiled bemused.  
  
"Did you think I would let you go Legolas? My god, you know little of men!"  
  
Legolas looked up at him furiously, his blue eyes like thunder, his body urging him to take what he wanted, yet his mind crying out for him to think of others who would suffer for his pleasure.  
  
"I know man cannot control his desires and whims!" snapped Legolas looking away from the deep and penetrating stare of the man who now crouched so provocatively over him.  
  
"I am only human Legolas, maybe you can quench and put aside what your body craves but I cannot," muttered Aragorn taking in his fingers and twirling idly one of the strings on Legolas' tunic.  
  
Legolas watched in dumb horror as Aragorn played with the ties to his tunic and finally with his large hand, oh such a large strong hand, he reached forward and ran a finger down Legolas' chest. Yards of materials separated his touch from skin yet Legolas let out a small whimper. A sign of how much he truly wanted.  
  
"Please, Aragorn, what do you want off me?" he cried, inhaling in a vain attempt to distance his torso from the persistent touch of the man on top of him.  
  
Aragorn looked up at him, his eyes bright with lust and need "I want it all Legolas"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I wont let you do this," hissed Legolas.  
  
"Will you stop me fair prince?" whispered Aragorn softly leaning over the prostate form of the elf whose eyes shone wide with fear.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You could not" smiled Aragorn again reaching for the ties of Legolas tunic and slowly began to untie them "you want this as much as I"  
  
"But I will not take it!" panted Legolas desperately, as much as he wanted to stop this madness no muscle in his well defined body moved to stop it, well all except one.  
  
Aragorn's lit up with ecstasy as he felt the first soft hint of a bulge threw Legolas pants.  
  
"Would you deny yourself the fruits of pleasure?" he asked sliding a warm hand between the folds of Legolas now open tunic and allowing his hand to touch the sacred flesh of the elf.  
  
"Oh god Aragorn please I beg you stop!" panted Legolas now riddled with pleasure and anguish.  
  
"When you look me in the eye and tell me that that is what you truly want my fair prince of Eden"  
  
A strong hand moved down to Legolas' crotch stroking softly but insistently tempting the elves half erection to blossom.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn in unabashed horror and his untied the pants he wore to touch and coax him. To touch and pleasure him, grip him in his warm strong hand and squeeze oh so slightly. Oh god.  
  
"Aragorn stop!"  
  
Aragorn finally undid the last tie on Legolas' pants and eased them smoothly down.  
  
Horrified at how far he was allowing this to go Legolas snapped up and made to strike away the rangers hand.  
  
Aragorn blocked the elves clumsy attempt to strike him and took his hand in his own.  
  
"Remember Legolas, 'relax, move you hips and look at me like you love me'"  
  
Before he could object Legolas found his hand placed on the rangers own prominent erection. Oh god, how hard and strong it felt hidden behind the stiff material of his pants.  
  
"Now you relax, I move my hips and you will look at me like you love me"  
  
"Aragorn. . . "  
  
Legolas fell back with a choked moan as he felt the erection in his hand grow harder.  
  
"Legolas, I love you"  
  
"You're mad, you do not know what you say," whispered Legolas, rivers of pleasure rushing threw him as Aragorn's hand brushed his own erection, attentively, but with a lions strength behind it.  
  
"I am living a lie"  
  
"Yes! You are! Oh god!" A deep moan escaped Legolas as Aragorn's skilled hand stroked him softly and firmly.  
  
"Lie back Prince"  
  
"No, stop, stop!"  
  
Furious in a way only pure desperation can induce Legolas snatched away the hand minastrated to him and bolted back, though still kept at bay by Aragorn's heavy and solid weight on his hips.  
  
"No, I wont let you do this!" cried Legolas, tears appeared in his eyes. This was terrible.  
  
"You want it don't you?"  
  
Weeping now Legolas looked up into the sexual predators face that now wore the mask of one in earnest, such simple earnest.  
  
"More then anything in the world" he breathed broken sobs now coming to the surface.  
  
Aragorn's face crumpled as he lowered it into his hands in despair.  
  
"My god, what have I done?"  
  
Weeping now softly but with the brokenness of the heart that only elves have Legolas looked up threw tears filled eyes.  
  
"Nothing, you have done nothing"  
  
"I am sorry, forgive me" whispered Aragorn face still in his hands, he sat now hunched before the sprawled figure of Legolas who looked on at the broken man.  
  
"Aragorn, I love you"  
  
A shuddering sob racked the figure of the king as he looked up at Legolas who now kneeled in front of him, peering at the tear stained face that had wanted him so badly.  
  
"You are an angel, angels do not love mortal men, mortal men dream of angels and try in vain to make that dream come true" whispered the hunched figure.  
  
Legolas felt the tears spill down his face in abundance.  
  
"If I am a angel then you are the mortal man I am sent to love and cherish" he whispered into the ear of the sobbing man "For I could do nothing but love you, and that is the greatest anguish of all"  
  
Aragorns face raised to him in the moonlight was a sight Legolas would never forget for the all the years of his life. The face that had only a moment ago looked down at him so domineeringly full of wants and desires now looked up to him with nothing but unabashed love in it.  
  
"Love me Legolas"  
  
"I could do nothing else"  
  
"I am a lost man"  
  
"I am your angel, I will always be with you" smiled Legolas taking the shivering man in his arms and holding him tight in the moonlit gloom that surrounded them.  
  
Clutching at him Aragorn looked into the blue eyes of the Prince he loved.  
  
Legolas trembled, those eyes, that face, those lips, they all begged for him. Sitting entwined together in a knot on the forest floor Legolas looked at the lost and lonely face of his King and placed a soft kiss on his lips, like before, a butterfly kiss.  
  
A gasp escaped the startled man as he felt the soft lips touch his own, furtively he kissed back, to take what he could before all that was forbidden was taken away.  
  
Legolas' eyes flared as he felt the pressure of the kiss returned, the pure need in it. Grabbling desperately for Aragorn's shoulders he turned himself to face the oncoming siege and moaned as he felt the man's body hard against his own.  
  
A tremor ran through him making his entire body shiver against him he could feel the same in Aragron's.  
  
"It is right Legolas" moaned the ranger.  
  
Reason flooded him suddenly, jerking away and jumping to his feet Legolas looked down at the figure of Aragorn King of Gondor looking up at him so full of love and earnest, and he ran., he ran from the clearing, ran from the sight of the man he had fallen in love with who in turn loved him.  
  
"Legolas. . . " whispered Aragorn, his finger going to his lip to touch the place where he now had been twice kissed by his angel "Oh god Legolas" silently alone, in the middle of the gloom he broke down into choked sobs as his memory replayed the vision of Legolas pulling away from his embrace and looking at him in such pain before turned without a word and running into the forest "Oh my Legolas I'm so sorry!"  
  
In another part of the forest the silent and slim figure of the Prince of Mirkwood could been seen leaning against a tree, head in his hands, crying like his heart is broken.  
  
--  
  
Yours, Q.  
  
P.s Please review! 


End file.
